An input method of a device has evolved from a method of using a key pad to a touch screen method of receiving a touch input of a user via a touch recognition device included in a screen of the device.
Devices using touch screen methods are widely used for various portable terminals, such as portable phones including smartphones, Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), play station portables (PSPs), portable game devices, or digital media broadcasting (DMB) receivers, various monitors of devices such as navigation devices, industrial terminals, laptop computers, financial automatic machines, game devices, and input devices of various electronic devices such as home electronic appliances, for example, refrigerators, microwave ovens, or washing machines.
In addition, along with the development of digital content, attempts to develop virtual reality using digital devices have been undertaken in various fields. Furthermore, along with the development of touch input methods, a user may perform various touch operations such as a touch, a drag, a flick, a swipe, or pinching on a device. As various touch operations with respect to the device have been enabled, a user's sense of reality has increased with respect to an event that occurs in response to an operation input in the device. Accordingly, a virtual reality program using a touch screen type device has been attempted in various fields.
Recently, as a touch screen device such as a tablet personal computer (PC) has been used as text books for students, there is a need for a technology of displaying and editing teaching plans or various contents on the touch screen device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.